


i made the deal for you

by nsfwordwitch (vulpineRaconteur)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Book XIII: Death (The Arcana) Spoilers, Comes Back Wrong, Human/Monster Romance, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineRaconteur/pseuds/nsfwordwitch
Summary: When an amateur necromancer brings his crush back from the dead, things can only go wrong.





	i made the deal for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kidlightnings (revolver)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver/gifts).



At first, Asra wasn't sure the resurrection had worked. A body had materialized, whole and solid, and it was Ky's body alright, but almost a minute passed before he gasped for breath and sat up. His eyes bulging, searching, but the sclera was a clear white, not a whisper of red. Asra cried and held him, pressing their thumping hearts together. Asra said his name over and over, and Ky said nothing.

That was three days ago, three days of watchfulness, three days of tender gestures and minute care, to preserve the life that was hard-won. But Asra finally had to leave, had to resupply, and though he hated to do it, he had no choice. Ky watched him silently as he left the shop, staring. Three days and he still hadn’t said a word. Asra smiled as best he could. “I’ll be back soon,” he said. “I promise.”

As he shut the door and walked away, he breathed a sigh of relief. Though Ky’s body was fine, and his mind still a mystery, the thing that had Asra most worried was his aura. Thick, black and blood red, it was almost too much for Asra to handle. It made him shiver, then sweat, then get dizzy. As soon as Ky was speaking again, was moving on his own without command, then Asra would worry about the aura. Until then he would just have to live with it.

Except, after his errands, the moment he turned onto the street with the shop, he felt sick to his stomach, and saw the the thick dark oozing aura surrounding the building. He swore, and ran to the door. What he found inside stopped his heart.

A beast towered in front of him: a short canine snout, human hands, but clawed like an animal’s, great black horns curling off its head, so tall its back brushed the ceiling, with only one burning red eye visible through the thick black fur. That eye was staring at him, its sight burning into him. The aura was unmistakable.

“ **_Asra…._ ** ” the creature breathed, “ **_Asra…._ ** ”

Asra swallowed, throat dry. “Yes, Ky.”

The creature took a step toward him. “ **_You...brought me back…_ ** ”

Asra’s half heart was pounding in his chest. “I did.”

Another step. “ **_You’re letting him in...We have to go…_ ** ”

“Go? Where?”

Suddenly the fingers were around his wrists and the creature that was Ky was dragging them into an embrace. “ **_AWAY!_ ** ”

Instinctively Asra thought of his oasis and shut his eyes, desperate for safety. A twisted bark came out of the monster’s mouth and suddenly the air around them electrified and swirled, and Asra knew they were travelling between realms.

He opened his eyes again and saw the oasis, placid water beside them and silvery sand stretching into the distance. The beast collapsed in front of him, and its aura–his aura, Ky’s aura–ballooned out into the endless space, gradually thinning until it was a barely detectable fog. Cautiously, Asra reached a hand out to him. Ky batted it away, growling.

“ **_What did you do?_ ** ”

“I–I brought you back. I s-saved you, I thought.”

“ **_I was safer DEAD._ ** ” Ky lunged at Asra, knocking him onto his back, looming over him with his whole body. As he breathed, Asra watched his face change, the fur turning white, the snout becoming less canine and more goatlike. “ **_Now The Devil is getting in._ ** ”

“No,” Asra breathed, “no, Ky, stop him.”

“ **_How can I stop him? This body can be anything, and he’s making it his._ ** ” The pupil of Ky’s one visible eye was shifting, elongating, as he spoke.

“It’s not his body, it’s your body!” Asra cried, grabbing Ky’s jaw in both hands. “He can’t have it, it’s yours, I made the deal for you. It’s yours. This body is yours.”

For a split second Asra thought he saw Ky’s human face in his hands, but it flickered back to that of a monster. “ **_This body can’t be mine...it feels wrong…_ ** ”

Tears pricked Asra’s eyes and he stroked Ky’s cheek. “I’m sorry, Ky, I’m so sorry, I just wanted to have you back, I just wanted–you.” He leaned forward, pulled Ky’s animal face to him and kissed the top of his nose. Ky shuddered violently, and when Asra looked in his eye again, it was human.

“ **_Asr_ ** _ a? _ ” he said, then shook with his whole body again, and let out a bleat. “ **_Asra, he’s still coming through!_ ** ”

“No!” He kissed Ky again, between the eyes, and he felt the fur recede from his lips. He kissed Ky’s neck, nuzzled the black fur away with his nose. He traced his hands down Ky’s chest, leaving pale human skin behind. Ky gasped, and an ever-so-human moan escaped his mouth. At that, a new beat ran through Asra’s blood.

“Ky,” he said, “get on your back.”

“ **_Why?_ ** ”

“If you trust me,” Asra said, voice a steady murmur, “get on your back.” With one hand on Ky’s chest, he gently guided him up and back down, limbs spread out on the glittering sand. Asra looked down at him, thoughtful.

“I think some precaution is in order.” Magical bonds appeared on Ky’s wrists and ankles, anchoring him to the sand. He struggled instinctively, but the bonds held. Asra nodded, pleased. “I don’t know if this is going to hurt or not, Ky, I’m sorry.”

Ky stared him down, and for a moment Asra saw his human face again, and Ky’s human mouth said “ **_Do it._ ** ”

Asra started at the chest. He dragged his fingers down through the fur and watched it melt into nothing, reshaped the torso. He had just done this, after all, and knew the precise shapes of this body well. He rubbed his thumbs hard across the collarbones, pressing them down into their elegant human curves. Then he moved onto the arms, dragging the joints back into place, no longer the wrists and elbows of a dog or a goat, but a man. He kissed the fingertips, and the claws and rough mammalian pads were gone.

Dragging his hands down Ky’s sides, Asra straightened the spine, adjusted the hips. He pulled the ankles down into their rightful place and massaged away the hooves. He couldn’t stop himself from trailing his lips up Ky’s inner thigh as he finally turned to his groin. It was less changed than the rest of Ky’s body, but whether it needed his attention or not, Asra was giving it. Better not to miss anything.

As he approached, he was unsurprised to find an erection. Asra dusted away the animal fur, leaving only human hair behind, and looked up at Ky’s face. It was flickering between three versions now, a white goat, a sandy brown dog, and the human Asra had fallen in love with. The desire in the human eyes was radiant.

“ **Asra,** **_if you do_ ** _ n’t do  _ **_something_ ** _ with that… _ ”

“Right, of course, who knows what might happen?” He smirked, and raised one eyebrow. Ky laughed, with his human voice. The laugh turned to gasp when Asra opened his mouth and took Ky’s erection in.

A giddy feeling filled Asra’s head. How long had he dreamed…? He looked up to watch Ky’s face, and saw that he was staying human now, only flashes of the animal faces, and the look he was giving Asra. Ky struggled against the bonds, gasping and crying out, trusting deeper into Asra’s mouth, and Asra took him in.

With a hum Asra took back his mouth and climbed Ky’s body, until his own erection was pressing against Ky’s. He wiped at Ky’s face, flicking off the remnants of animal, and kissed Ky deeply. He rocked their hips together, slick cocks against each other, and would not let his mouth go until they both came, spilling onto Ky’s stomach.

They broke apart, gasping, and Asra caressed Ky’s face in wonder. Not to settle his form, because he knew it was fully settled now. He was simply happy to have Ky in his arms. Absent-mindedly he released the bonds and Ky wrapped his arms around Asra, breathing slowing. Asra could feel Ky’s aura pooling back into him, until it was the soft glow he remembered.

“Asra,” Ky said, in his own voice, “I think you’ll have to wipe my memory before we go home. I think…” he paused, frowning. “I think remembering this would be bad for my health.”

Asra sighed, a deep pang in his heart. “I think so too.”

“So let’s not go back just yet, okay?”

Asra took Ky’s face in both his hands and smiled. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a million to the mod of this exchange, this is the first thing I've finished writing in like a year. Sorry to people who follow me and weren't expecting...this.


End file.
